


Surrender

by lilcupcake03



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Malex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: A slight AU Drabble that takes place after Season 1 Episode 6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit"





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! This is UnBetaed and slightly AU. This is my first Malex fic but I've shipped them since episode one of the reboot. I hope you read, leave kudos, and enjoy!

Surrender

Tears were still fresh on Michael Guerin’s cheeks as he pulled his truck to a stop and put it in park in the middle of the desert. He was an accessory to murder. His life as he planned was over as he knew it and FUCK did his hand throb.

It had all started when Chief Master Sergeant Maines entered the shed he and Alex Maines just had sex in, effectively shattering the afterglow. Then he came at Alex with a hammer and had his hand around Alex’s throat, Michael shuddered and took a swig from the bottle of nail polish remover, wincing slightly. 

He threw the empty bottle aside and got out, climbing into the bed of the truck, wrapping himself in the sleeping bag and staring at the sky. The stars shone brightly amongst the darkness of the moonlit sky. 

He couldn’t believe what happened with Isobel. He wished someone from their planet would hear his prayers and rescue them from the hell they were now trapped in. He’d lost his heart, his brother, sister, and use of his hand all in one evening.

Cursing, Michael slammed his uninjured hand against the metal bed, feeling it shudder beneath him. Then he combed his hair through his unruly curls. Michael sighed, he should just leave. Start over. He was smart enough to make it anywhere. Somewhere where there wasn’t a cloud of suspicion and secrets over his head.

He got up and got back in the truck’s cab and turned the key in the ignition and headed back into town, there was something he needed to do. His eyes scanned the streets of Roswell. They were mostly empty at this time of night, but he soon spotted who he was looking for.

“Alex!” He called out, spotting Alex beneath a street light. Alex’s head whipped towards his voice, fear and the relief shone in his brown eyes. Alex quickly checked the street and jogged over to Michael’s truck. “Get in!” Michael hissed softly.

Alex did as Michael requested. “I am so sorry!” Alex cried as the door shut and Michael drove away. Michael offered him a weak smile, He cupped this side of Alex’s face, the pad of his thumb caressing his cheek.

“It’s not your fault. I would never blame you for that.” Michael said simply.

Alex leaned into his touch, savoring the moment. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“You’ll see.” Michael said as he continued driving carefully with his broken hand. He did a U-turn and drove back out to the desert. He drove and parked at the abandoned ranch where the UFO crashed so many years ago. 

They got out and climbed into the bed of the truck, “It’s beautiful.” Alex breathed as Michael wrapped his arms around him, covering them in the sleeping bag.

“This is where I go when things get bad in my foster homes.” Michael said, “But none of those places are as bad as what I saw and felt today. I am truly sorry, Alex. Your father is a monster.”

Alex shrugged, “Sorry to say I’m used to the beatings. But I’m devastated he hurt you.” he gently cradled Michael’s hand and kissed it gently as Michael kissed his forehead. They gazed into each other’s eyes before their lips met.

They surrendered to each other, to the night, where their lives changed and not for the better. But, while they were wrapped up in each other, everything was right and still.


End file.
